


Sunday Picnic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have picnic in the park. Ahem.





	Sunday Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“Eat?”

“You always want to eat.”

“What can I say? I’m a growing boy.”

“Growing indeed.”

“Brian!”

“Hmmm?”

“Stop it. This is a public place.”

“I thought you liked sex in public places.”

“You can get arrested if you do it in a place like this.”

“So?”

“Brian! Stop!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“We’re in the middle of the fucking park.”

“Behind a tree.”

“Sitting in the grass. For everyone to see.”

“Nobody’s looking.”

“Children are playing near by.”

“Sexual education can’t start early enough.”

“I wonder if you’d say something like that if Gus was one of them.”

“My son’s no exception. Plus he needs all the male influence he can get.”

“He’s going to like pussy anyway.”

“You want me to vomit on your pants?”

“I’m sure Lindsay wouldn’t mind. Or Mel.”

“Don’t mention that name. It could cause spontaneous de-erection.”

“Mel. Mel. Mel.“

“Fuck. Stop it.”

“Melmelmelmelmelmelmelmelmel … hmpf.”

“Ha!”

“Ohhhhh. Gaaawd.”

“Shut you up good, huh?”

“Getting a tongue shoved down your throat usually does.”

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining.”

“Well … Will you stop smirking!”

“Thought so.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Mr. I’m-oh-so-irresistible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Only if you keep your hands off my dick. I wanted to have a picnic with you.”

“Why did I ever agree on something like that. It’s so hetero it makes me wanna barf.”

“You’re enjoying it.”

“Dream on, Sonnyboy.”

“You liked the wine though.”

“Sure. And now I want to liven everything up a bit.”

“Does everything with you have to be about sex?”

“Haven’t heard any complains yet.”

“You do now.”

“Is that so?”

“That is … Brian! Brian! No! Stop! Oh … Oh … Gaaaaawwwwd.”

“See.”

“Shiiiiiiiit. … God. God. Ohhhhh. Myyyyyy. Goooood. … There’s … there’s … a … a … wo…man.”

“Tell her to look the other way.”

“Brian!”

“Hmmmm?”

“Oh. ohhhhhhhh. … ohhhhhhh.”

“Toldya”

“You … are … impossible.”

“Little out of breath, are we?”

“I … can’t believe you … jerked me off … in a park.”

“You were there. You better believe it. And from the wet spot on your pants I’d say you were with me all the way.”

“What if Stockwell knew about this?”

“Don’t mention that name.”

“Another de-erection comment, huh?” Seems to me the list is growing rapidly. Wonder where that comes from?”

“Smartass.”

“Never denied it.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nope. Not here.”

“You’re no fun.”

“But you can fuck me later.”

“I might not be in the mood.”

“I told you once, you’re always in the mood. And I’m sure that hasn’t changed.”

“You wish.”

“Brian?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Don’t worry about Mel. She’s got other problems – now that she’s preggers.”

“God. Don’t remind me. Mikey junior.”

“I thought you’d be pleased for him.”

“That Mel’s carrying his spawn? Not very likely. Just think of the outcome.”

“He’s going to be all over the kid. Maybe it’ll be his new obsession and he can finally let you go.”

“Shut up.”

“But don’t worry. I’m keeping you.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.”

“How generous of you.”

“Don’t I say it.”

“You’re going to pay for that.”

“Wow, I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

“Why? … Brian? … Oh, no. Briiiiiannnn! Why did you empty the whole picnic basket? Are you nuts?”

“Now we have to go home.”

“You’re so immature.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Can we go now?”

“You sound like Gus.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Ah, finally the truth is out in the open.”

“You already said it, I’m always in the mood.”

“Race me to the car?”

“I never race anybody to the car.”

“Bet you would.”

“Hell, yeah.”


End file.
